oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
In Search of the Myreque
This quest is part of the Myreque quest series. For the complete storyline, click here. Walkthrough (Can start the quest without 25 Agility) |items = *Steel longsword *2 Steel (short) swords *Steel mace *Steel warhammer *Steel dagger *75 Steel nails (5 bars of 15 nails) *Silver sickle (b) to fill druid pouch *Druid pouch containing more than 5 charges *Hammer or Golden hammer (can be in your toolbelt) *6 normal Planks *At least 50 coins or an activated Ring of Charos *Food (recommended more for lower levelled players). |kills= Skeleton Hellhound (level 64) }} Note: Before you begin, make sure to recharge your prayer skill by praying at an altar if your druid pouches are low. Vanstrom's request Speak to Vanstrom Klause, a man in orange clothes, in the corner of the Hair of the Dog tavern in Canifis. He will tell you about the Myreque, an organisation fighting vampyres that is low on weapons, and that they need a steel longsword, two steel shortswords, a steel mace, a steel warhammer and finally a steel dagger to survive but that he hasn't got the time to bring the weapons to his friends he has never actually met yet. If you agree to help Vanstrom, he will also tell you about a boatman in Mort'ton who is rumoured to bring you to the Myreque hideout. Through the Mort Myre Swamp On the route to Mort'ton Ghasts will attack you in an attempt to eat and rot your food. If you have something in your Druid pouch, an item will be subtracted from the pouch instead of losing food. Make sure to have plenty because five items are needed in your pouch when you reach your destination. For more information on refilling the pouches, click here. Enter the gate near Ulizius south-west of Canifis and keep going south and slightly west, following the River Salve until the Nature Grotto looms up east of you. Exit the swamp using small bridge to appear near Bill Blakey and lots of snails. Go east along the twirly path to arrive in the plagued village of Mort'ton. Once you get to the centre of Mort'ton, go east until you find Cyreg Paddlehorn and his boat and talk to him. His boat is labelled with the transportation icon on the minimap. Convincing Cyreg Paddlehorn Attempt to persuade Cyreg to bring you to the Myreque. Cyreg will be very secretive about how to find them though, so you will have to choose the correct sequence of responses to make him feel guilty in order for him to allow you to use his boat. Choose the following responses in this order: #Well, I guess they'll just die without weapons... #Resourceful enough to get their own steel weapons? #If you don't tell me, their deaths are on your head! #What kind of man are you to say that you don't care? He will agree to take you, but he needs 3 wooden planks (not oak, teak or mahogany) for you and 3 planks for him, which altogether make six. The 3 planks that are for you are the same that you will use to repair the bridge. You will only need 6 total planks for the quest. They are sold in Razmire Builders' Merchants, Mort'ton's general store, but you must have (partially) completed Shades of Mort'ton and cured Razmire Keelgan with Serum 208 to use it. When you give Cyreg the planks, he will give you directions and you can now finally board the boat, though he won't let you travel unless you are carrying your druid pouch with at least five charges and a blessed silver sickle. At The Hollows Once you land at The Hollows, go north (once again be wary of the ghasts) until you see a strange tree. Climb up to see a damaged rope bridge. Mend the bridge as you walk along, (requires 75 Steel nails, 3 planks, and a hammer) and then climb down the other side of the bridge. For players who do a lot of construction, or otherwise have many nail types; only steel will work. Be careful not to bring the similar looking iron nails, or you will have to go all the way back to get your steel ones. Go north to the strange-looking hollow tree and talk to Curpile Fyod out front. Tell him you've brought the weapons and then answer some questions for him to prove that you are telling the truth. If you fail to answer the questions correctly you will be knocked unconscious and wake up at the boat again, but luckily the bridge will require no rebuilding the second time. Here are the answers to the possible questions: *Who is the only female in the Myreque? **- Sani Piliu *Who is the leader of the Myreque? **- Veliaf Hurtz *What family is rumoured to rule over Morytania? **- Drakan *Who is the youngest member of the Myreque? **- Ivan Strom *Which member of the Myreque was originally a scholar? **- Polmafi Ferdygris *What does Myreque mean? **- Hidden in Myre *What is the boatman's name? **- Cyreg Paddlehorn Head behind the huge tree and open the doors, which the guy will unlock once you answer the questions. Go in and follow the tunnel. Take the little east branch right before the wall, and click the Squeeze-past Stalagmite option to find a cave filled with Myreque members. Start off by talking to Veliaf Hurtz, who will tell you to talk to all of the others, and then come back to him. It shouldn't be necessary to actually ask any questions of them, just saying "OK, thanks" and going to the next one works. They will tell something about the Myreque and themselves. A Nasty Surprise When finished, give the weapons to Veliaf. A cutscene will start in which a strange mist will enter the room and Veliaf realises that it is a vampyre. The mist changes into Vanstrom Klause, the stranger you were helping, who you now realise is a vampyre and wants to dispatch the Myreque. He kills Sani Piliu and Harold Evans with a magic attack and changes into his vampyre form. It appears that the organisation has had encounters with Vanstrom earlier, as Sani recognised him. After the murders, he disappears, but not without leaving a level 64 Skeleton Hellhound ("his little pet") behind to finish off the remaining members.. In order to rewin the Myreque's trust in you after having lured Vanstrom to them, you must kill the hellhound. As it is a skeleton, it is weaker to crush attacks but it can safely be ranged or maged by trapping it behind one of the rocks on the ground. It has got comparably low hitpoints, but hits fairly hard so lower levelled players should beware. Ammo lying on the ground will disappear once the skeletal hellhound is defeated, so cheaper bolts are recommended, as you would be safespotting anyway when using ranged. The dog will drop two rubies and four big bones. Talk to Veliaf Hurtz, and ask him how you get out of there. You can also ask more questions about the Myreque and Vanstrom. He will tell you about a secret passage to Canifis. Leave the chamber, and search the wall at the end of the tunnel: It will open. Now climb up the ladder. You end up climbing out of a trapdoor behind the Hair of the Dog Tavern in Canifis. Go in once more and talk to the stranger where Vanstrom Klause used to be. You mistake him for Vanstrom, but he claims to be an everyday random man and after the conversation you will receive the reward. CONGRATULATIONS! Quest complete!! Rewards *2 Quest points *600 experience *600 experience *600 experience *600 experience *600 experience *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune *Quick route from Canifis to Mort'ton through The Hollows. *2 uncut rubies and 4 Big bones (from the Skeleton Hellhound you killed) Music unlocked *Stillness (the Myreque hideout) *Stagnant (the area above the hideout) Required for completing Completion of In Search of the Myreque is required for the following: *In Aid of the Myreque *Morytania Tasks: **'Medium:' "I Wonder How Far It Ghost?" Trivia *After completing the quest, Vanstrom Klause can be seen in his chair until you talk to him. *After you check the rewards move your mouse over the stranger, it will say that he is in fact Vanstrom Klause and his clothes will turn red, although when you talk to him it says he is the stranger. After this happens, his name will return to "stranger" and his clothes will become tan again. It is unknown if this is a bug or intentional to show the player the stranger's true identity. *Upon completing the quest, the Adventurer's Log entry will read: "Vanstrom set his hound on both me and the Myreque, but he'll need to do more than that. Who knows, perhaps we have him on the back foot?" *Before his graphical update, Vanstrom would kill Sani and Harold with darts instead of the magic attack he uses now. *At one point in the quest Polmafi Ferdygris says "All that is required for evil to survive is for good people to do nothing", which is a quote by Edmund Burke, who was an Irish politician. nl:In Search of the Myreque fi:In Search of the Myreque Category:In Search of the Myreque Category:Wikia Game Guides quests